Summary of Work: Potent anti-retroviral agents have the potential to reduce HIV viral load in patients with late disease, and to augment CD4 counts. The correlation of reduction in viral load, elevation of CD4 count, and prevention of opportunistic infections has not been fully explored. In this study, patients with cytomegalovirus (CMV) retinitis in one eye will be randomized to a potent new agent for HIV, and time to occurrence of CMV in the contralateral eye will be assessed. This study will allow exploration of the relationships among surrogate markers and clinical events, and will explore clinical trial designs that could be more economical and efficient. A qualitative assay using buffy coats has been developed. A quantitative assay is being tested on clinical specimens. The predictive value of titers regarding clinical outcome will be determined.